


Darling Lamb, Shall We Keep You?

by black_moon12



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blink and you'll miss the Jaisy, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drinking, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Multi, Polyamory, Thanks Greg the bartender, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: The spread of warmth that came with every draw of deep red blood became a sweet addiction to Haseul. She felt herself becoming messy with the feeding, the blood spilling past the seal of her lips and down her chin. The tingles and feeling of floating came after, leaving Haseul feeling like she was suspended from a tightrope with no training and no net to catch her. But chasing that thrill to the end meant sure death to the beautiful girl in her arms, which she also minded very much...She had never felt like this with any human before, what made this one different?





	Darling Lamb, Shall We Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> So this spawned out of.... absolutely nowhere.... lol
> 
> I needed to get my mind off of my fic and this was born! Born from pure procrastination and a fear of not being good enough haha It's short and I'm not sure if I'll continue it or flush out this idea yet, who knows! If you like it leave a comment or come yell into the ether with me on Twitter or in my curiouscat😌
> 
> This is lowkey dedicated to my friends who are always there for me when I'm down. I really appreciate you 🥺💕

Haseul felt the blood slip down her throat, the feeling of burning that came with the Thirst melting away with every draw she took. She fought with herself internally, knowing and relishing in the pure relief from her memories that came with draining her victim; and the former moral compass that came with being human once before… murder in cold blood was wrong. While she pondered this battle as she did every time she drank, she heard a faint whimper from the girl whose throat was being used like a straw in a capri sun.

The voice of her humanity won out and Haseul let go, her stomach full and sloshing as she licked long sensuous stripes over the running blood and open wound from the girl's pale column of neck. Even the diluted taste mixed with sweat and makeup set a fire path along Haseul's nerves, no blood had tasted like this to her in all her hundreds of years on this Earth. Her fangs elongated again and she pulled back to strike and drink again when a whisper of her name made her freeze. Had she ever given this girl her name?

"Ha...seul…." The words were just a whisper past the girls plump lips, and Haseul kissed her again, smearing the taste of her blood back into the girls mouth as she moaned. In pleasure? In pain? Didn't matter. This human knew her name and what she was. This was the last she would see of her.

With her own bloody lips still locked in a kiss, Haseul placed her open palm over the girls open, staring, green eyes and sunk into her mind, erasing all traces of herself from this girls memories. Their eyes catching when Haseul walked into the bar, their introductions over a drink, the hot and grinding dance to music that was too fast, and the clasped hands as Haseul led this unsuspecting human to the alley they occupied now.

Surprised at what she sees in the girls memories, the thoughts of "I want that vampire to bite me", and the pursuit of the predator, the longing to be prey, causes Haseul to stop her actions for a fraction of a second to wrap her free left arm around her body, pulling her even closer to her own as they leaned against the rough brick of the alley wall.

"Silly lamb. You should not wish for such things from every vampire you see. Not all are as kind as me." Haseul whispers harshly into the shell of the girls ear, her pale blonde head falling back against the wall, heavy with the endorphins from saliva that made a vampire's prey pliant and willing. "Darling. Jane was it? Should I keep you? Or erase your memories of my touch and the pleasure you feel now completely?"

Jane doesn't answer, lost too deep in the feeling of euphoria that had her floating above her body. She knew what this was. Staring down at the scene of the short haired woman with piercing green eyes that shone red after feeding, the hard press of a leg in between hers, and thin but strong arms wrapped around herself in an intimate embrace that anyone who so happened to see them from the mouth of the alley would think that Jane's head was thrown back against the alley wall in a pleasure that did not come from a bite on the neck. She wanted this feeling to last forever. This is what the only forums called 'bite addiction' and she didn't care if it was dangerous, she needed this headrush in her life for the rest of her life. Safety be damned.

"Ye…. Yes please… I don't want to forget you…" Jane manages to whisper, her voice dry and raspy from disuse.

Haseul chuckled and stepped back from the blonde girl to look in her eyes.

"Darling as much as I would love to have a new pet, I can't be tied down right now." Haseul murmured, eyes flashing emerald green, diving deep into Jane's consciousness to erase all thoughts and images of herself, replacing her image with the pretty girl with unique ears who had walked into the bar after her. It was safer to replace memories than completely erase them. Stroking Jane's cheek and looking into dazed and unfocused eyes, Haseul grinned again, lips stretching over a perfectly white smile with slightly prominent front teeth and sharp canines that glinted with saliva as they hung lower over her lips. Humans were fun but fun time was over. She had to get back to the coven before daybreak. She had to get away from this human who's blood called to her like a siren before it was too late.

'Don't forget to take some tylenol and to cover that hickey late, babes.' She sent the compulsion deep into the girls mind, linking it to pain receptors that her saliva could only block for so long. Jane would wake with a nasty headache and a scandalous bruise on the side of her neck, and next to no idea that she danced with Death himself to get them.

With one last kiss left on Jane's cheek, Haseul disappeared down the alley, black boots splashing into puddles left by the rain, the only sound as Jane's body slumped to the ground in her wake. 

~~~

The Twins greeted her upon her return to the mansion on the other side of the city, the two sprawled across the couches in the living room, Hyunjin's nose deep into her laptop while Hyejoo's eyes were glued to the game on the TV. They both looked at her with red eyes glowing as soon as she opened the door, the leftover blood from Jane that had started to dry on her shirt still fragrant. Shit. Blood was so difficult to remove from silk. She would just have to be more careful next time. The thought of drinking any human's blood besides Jane's making her stomach knot for unknown reasons.

"Have fun?" Hyunjin says, returning to whatever she did on her laptop next to 24 hours a day. "They smell good." Hyejoo finished the statement, she too returning to her game.

"A girl from 'Dark Paradise' across town. She was looking for a vampire so I did my civil duty and helped her out some. How could I not be a model citizen? Is Yves here?" Haseul replied, pulling her black leather jacket and bloody shirt off as she talked. Hyunjin nodded towards the stairs while Hyejoo snickered at Haseul's words. 

"Model citizen my ass. She was probably hot and you forgot to feed on time." Haseul scoffed at being seen through so easily and waved off Hyunjin's bark of a laugh that showed off her perfect teeth and canines that were prominent even with her fangs not drawn.

"Anyway. I fed and yes I had fun. See you two later." Haseul said, stretching her arms above her head to stretch out her blood starved and stiff muscles, the borrowed blood making its way through her dead veins slowly.

Leaving her jacket, boots, and bloody shirt in the entryway, she sprinted upstairs in only her black bra and dark wash jeans. There was someone she had to see.

"Why do you always wait until the bloodlust consumes you to feed?" Yves asked her, the two curled up in bed as the sun crept across the floor.

"The headrush is amazing. And you never complain after? In fact earlier you were begging?" Haseul dodged the swinging arm in favor of pulling Yves closer to her, the warmth they produced from their bodies breaking down human blood creating a cocoon of comfort. "She asked me to keep her. I almost did." Haseul whispered into the comfortable silence that followed, almost sure that Yves had fallen asleep. 

"Why didn't you?" Yves answered, rolling to face Haseul, her elegant features twisted in curiosity. 

"I… I don't know… It was hard enough to stop from draining her. Her blood tasted divine. It called to me. I just don't want to subject her to this life." 

"I understand. But this life would be her choice when the time came. Think about it more. I think if you are still thinking about this human hours later you should look deeper into your feelings. For now, let us sleep. The sun makes me sleepy and I can't sleep if you don't cuddle me!" Yves says with a pout, her plush lips beckoning Haseul to forget her musings about the blonde from the bar to be present in the moment with her mate. Taking the bait and stealing a sweet kiss, the two women settled down to sleep, the sun finally reaching the end of their bed. The yellow rays were greeted by the deep breath and closed eyes of two creatures who had seen Apollo draw his burning chariot across the sky millions of times and would see it a million more. Maybe soon they could greet the morning sun as three instead of two.

~~~

_ Two Months Later _

Jane sat at the bar of Dark Paradise, unable to understand what had drawn her here again. After waking up to the sun shining on her in that alley with only blurry memories on what had happened to her the night before, she had avoided both the bar and the online community that both seemed to be teeming with faceless shadows that haunted her sleep with trace feelings of ecstasy and pain. 

Sighing again, she brings her double bourbon and coke to her lips to take a long drink when a girl with long luscious black hair settles onto the stool directly next to Jane's own.

"Penny for your thoughts? Though judging by that sigh it might cost me more than a penny…" The girl says, twisting in her stool to turn gorgeous brown eyes and plush lips to Jane. Struck speechless by the girls ethereal beauty, Jane does what she always does when faced with a pretty girl and panics.

"Uh it's n-nothing thank you. Can I buy you a drink? You're fucking gorgeous! Wait that's not it. It's true though you are gorgeous but I-" the only thing that stopped the outpouring of word vomit was the black haired girl placing a long finger to Jane's lips while she let out a laugh.

"It's okay, I understand what you mean. Thank you for the compliment, you're pretty gorgeous yourself. But I must say, do you mind buying a drink for my girlfriend too?" 

Jane felt herself deflating at the mention of 'girlfriend' but waved down the bartender anyway. She could look, but now she knew she couldn't touch. "Greg, get this pretty lady and her girlfriend whatever they want. It's on me." 

"And are you on the menu?" A melodic voice spoke directly into her ear as a warm chest pressed against her back. Jumping in shock at the sudden touch, Jane turns to make eye contact with a girl who, while shorter than her, carried herself with such power she seemed taller. With short brown hair and piercing deep green, cat like eyes, Jane was shocked to feel all the memories from her night two months ago rushing back with a glance into this girls sharp features. 

"Do I know you..?" Jane asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew her answer, saw it in her memory, but felt the compulsion to ask anyway.

"Do you want to?" The girl said, cocking her head to the side with a smile, showing off a perfect white grin with slightly prominent front teeth. "I'm Haseul. I see you've already met my girlfriend, Yves." Haseul held out her hand as Yves hand slipped around her waist and Jane felt overwhelmed with the amount of attention she was receiving from the two beautiful girls. She loved it.

"Nice to meet you Haseul. I'm Jane. I had questions for you," With the touch of her hands paired with the heavy and warm weight of Yves in her side, Jane felt her brain start to short circuit with the flood of memory and feelings that Haseul brought up in her. "Are you here to turn down about my offer? Or to rub it in that you replaced me with someone better?" 

"Neither Yves has been my mate for a long time now." At Jane's slumping shoulders, Haseul pushed on to her point. "I came to tell you I, and Yves, would like to accept your offer if you're willing? Like I said, you're what I want and I don't know if you're available to take." Haseul's gaze burned Jane, and the heat that Yves provided while she remembered Haseul's touch was starting to drive her crazy. 

"You don't have to give a definite answer now, we just want to inform you of our intentions." Yves spoke lowly into Jane's ear and it felt like she spoke directly into her brain. The feeling of anticipation providing a bigger rush of serotonin than her forgotten drink did.

She wanted this. 

She needed this.

She needed _ them. _

"Yes. I would like that. Both of you. I'm not sure how that would work but that's my answer." Jane felt her throat close in anticipation as Haseul's eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their natural green. "Please."

"Darling lamb, shall we keep you?" Haseul said under her breath as she and Yves led Jane in a daze out of the bar and onto the cold streets. 

"I think we will. " Yves replies, her brown eyes flashing red as they called a taxi to take their new prize home. Their trio now perfected.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Curiouscat.me/haseuliejo 
> 
> Prayers? Twitter.com/hyunjinseui


End file.
